1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of enhancing performance and related wireless module, and more particularly, to a method of enhancing performance and related wireless module applied to a multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, wireless communication technology Wi-Fi has a new capability, which is multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) communication. That is, under a multi-user scenario, different data streams may be simultaneously transmitted to multiple wireless subscribers, and each wireless subscriber receives at most four data streams simultaneously. In general, take applications of 4 data streams as an example, allowable combinations of simultaneously transmission wireless subscribers are: a 4×4 wireless subscriber, a 3×3 wireless subscriber plus a 1×1 wireless subscriber, a 2×2 wireless subscriber plus two 1×1 wireless subscribers, or two 2×2 wireless subscribers. Two, three or four 4×4 wireless subscribers are not allowed to perform transmission simultaneously given 4 data streams are provided, which is a current limitation.